


I don't wanna say goodnight

by ziallerslouve



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, jealous!niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 20:39:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3395594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziallerslouve/pseuds/ziallerslouve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall and Zayn go to Harry's college party but as a girl comes into view the evening takes an unexpected turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don't wanna say goodnight

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my first work, sorry if there are any mistakes.  
> Feedback is highly appreciated!  
> 

Niall was bored. He went to Harry’s college party with high hopes, thinking there would be some nice people to hang out with, but somehow there were only people he didn’t know and apart from his usual self, he didn’t feel like socializing and making new friends at all. The only one he knew, except Harry, was Zayn. But that certain guy was talking animatedly to a girl when Niall let his gaze wander through the room. Niall stared at the girl and realized that she had a lot of similarities to Zayn himself, she had wavy black hair, almost shimmering blue in the light of the room and her eyes were big and amber colored. She was gorgeous, everyone saw that. Niall felt really uncomfortable watching Zayn talk to her while he was just sat on the couch, lazing around. Niall got up and left the room, he felt weird but couldn’t really catch the feeling. In the kitchen he bumped into Harry, who immediately saw the grumpy look on Niall’s face.  
“What’s got you so bothered mate?” Harry asked but Niall didn’t even respond, he just shrugged.  
“Come on, you know you can tell me anything, right?”  
“Yeah, I know…it’s just that…I don’t know, all those people I never met before and then Zayn and…I think I’m gonna call it a night and go home, ‘m feeling kinda worn out.” Niall stammered incoherently and he knew he didn’t even make sense.  
“What about Zayn? And since when do you care if you’ve ever met the people you’re spending the evening with or not?” Harry’s face expressed utter confusion.  
“I don’t know and I don’t care right now. Goodnight Haz, see ya tomorrow.”  
Harry knew him well enough to let him go without further asking, Niall would talk to him if the time was right.  
As Niall crossed the living room in which Zayn stood with the pretty girl he tried to not even look at him because every time he saw Zayn smiling at the girl it felt like a punch to the guts. He kept his gaze straight forward until he heard his name being called out. He immediately knew that it was Zayn, he would recognize his voice everywhere. Zayn was walking up to him and asked him where he was going.  
“I’m tired Zayn, gonna go home now.”  
“What, why? I thought we wanted to get smashed tonight?” Zayn looked confused.  
“’m sorry, another time. Have fun with Miss Heart-Eyes right there.” Niall turned around and left the room. He was almost running, he just wanted to get away from the place where Zayn was occupied by someone else than him. But then he heard footsteps behind him, coming closer.  
“Wait Niall, what’s going on?” Zayn was standing behind him, his face slightly flushed from the short run.  
“Zayn, I don’t want to talk about it right now. I’m not in the mood to discuss why I’m feeling left out when I see you talking to pretty girls when the original plan was to get pissed with you. I don’t want to fucking talk about the promise you made today, to spend the evening with me but now you’re chatting up some random girl!? I don’t want to talk about it! Or even think about it!” He was breathing fast now, his voice rose with every word he said and he didn’t even know why he was that angry at Zayn, it wasn’t the first time that one of them found someone else to talk to for the evening. But this time it felt different.  
“What are you even talking about, Niall? Why are you angry at me, I didn’t even do anything! And what do you mean by saying ‘random girl’? She’s my cousin, I haven’t seen her in years.”  
“Your cousin?? Oh shit, I thought you were gonna like…hook up with her or anything…”  
“Why do you care if I did? Niall, are you jealous??”  
Niall was beat red by now, he wasn’t even aware that he was jealous until Zayn said it.  
“I...I guess I am…she is so pretty and you are so pretty and you looked so happy together…I was so excited for tonight because I thought we’d spend it together and get drunk and if we were drunk enough I maybe would have had the courage to finally tell you that I love you and we would have ended up happily but then I saw the girl and thought maybe it wasn’t such a good idea after all because you’re probably not even feeling the same way and I thou…”  
His rambling was interrupted by soft lips pressing against his. His eyes grew wide in disbelief.  
“Wha…?”  
“Niall, I would have never wanted to spend the evening with anyone I didn’t know before rather than with you. But I haven’t seen my cousin in such a long time and I couldn’t just ignore her even though I wanted to be with you so badly. I saw you on the couch all the time and you looked so comfortable and cuddly, all I wanted to do was walk over to you and cuddle with you. You are the only person I would choose over anyone and anything.”  
“Zayn, what are you saying?”  
“I love you, Niall. And I hope that I didn’t just dream hearing you say it too.”  
“No Zayn, you heard right. I love you too. And now give me a proper kiss!”  
Zayn smiled softly at him and leaned in to give him the softest kiss Niall has ever had. It only lasted for a short time and Zayn already pulled back, but Niall wasn’t having any of that and brought Zayn back in by pulling him down with his hands around his neck. This time the kiss wasn’t so soft anymore and Niall let his tongue slip along Zayn’s bottom lip until Zayn parted his lips and they were full on snogging until a voice broke them out of their own little world.  
“I knew you were gonna get to that part at some time! Finally you made it!”  
“Harry?!”  
“How long have you been standing there, Harry?”  
“Long enough to see the whole show.” He was smiling like it was his birthday and had just gotten the best present ever.  
“What do you mean by ‘finally’?” Niall asked curiously.  
“I watched you two dancing around each other for a couple months by now, but I didn’t want to do anything because I thought you’d figure it out by yourselves.”  
Niall and Zayn looked at each other and smiled fondly.  
“Have we been that obvious? I didn’t realize Niall was in love with me up until now…”  
“You two have been so painfully obvious that I thought you already were in a relationship but just didn’t tell me!”  
Niall was burying his face in the crook of Zayn’s neck now.  
“We’re kinda stupid, aren’t we?” He mumbled.  
“Okay, I’m gonna leave you two alone again, you’re so cute I’m already getting sick.” Harry was smiling so happily that his words didn’t seem all that honest.  
As soon as he was gone Niall was cuddling up to Zayn even more, as far as it was possible. Zayn was smiling fondly down at his little sunshine.  
“Have I told you I love you yet?”  
“Yes Zayn, you have, but I can’t hear it often enough. I love you too.”


End file.
